


Lin Joins Discord

by WaitingForJudgment



Series: SPR Joins Discord [4]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Crack that really happened, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForJudgment/pseuds/WaitingForJudgment
Summary: Lin found the Discord...
Series: SPR Joins Discord [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lin Joins Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge from my GH discord. To write how a GH character finds the Discord channel. The channel is amazing and if you want to join us you are more than welcome.
> 
> We have GH and general chats, here is the link if you want it: https://discord.gg/ZytnrQf

Lin rolled his eyes at the usual chaos beyond his office door. Finishing his report, Lin stretched and considered what to do with the rest of his time at the office. Clicking through his emails, he raised an eyebrow at the update from a favourite author.

Clicking the link, he settled in for a pleasurable hour of reading. Laughing to himself at the ending, Lin blinked at the note on the bottom.

> _For anyone who is interested in joining a discord channel full of GH fans having fun, here is the link:_ [_https://discord.gg/ZytnrQf_](https://discord.gg/UDwnHh)

Really? Lin was surprised given how few fans of the team he was expecting. He knew Yasuhara started the trend, and there were a few off-shoots of his work by various fans. However, Lin honestly thought the two main contributors to this fandom were Yasuhara and himself.

Lin was fairly certain the young man was unaware of Lin’s participation. The handle ‘RazorHuntsman27’ didn’t really identify the tall man as the author.

Clicking on the link, he followed the prompts to create a discord account. Pausing at the username, he shrugged before putting in his usual handle.

-> **RazorHuntsman27** just showed up!

Immediately, he was bombarded with greetings from discord members. Moving past the welcomes, he scrolled through the various chat channels.

Taking a sip of the now tepid coffee Mai brought him earlier, he saw a username active in the chat.

**LinsWetDream**

It took a moment, but Lin was able to avoid choking on the coffee in his mouth. _What. The. Hell._ That was not, in any way, expected.

Reading through the various comments by that handle, Lin became more horrified with each sentence. Somehow, he ended up in the NSFW section.

Mouth gaping in horror, he found he couldn’t stop himself from reading the various comments made. Not just by **LinsWetDream** , but by other members also.

_Climb him like a tree?!_

Lin exited the program. He couldn’t handle this. Fics about the others were one thing, but he never read any that cast him as a main character. Even then, when he was mentioned it was never with such salaciousness.

Half-heartedly taking another mouthful of coffee, Lin stared ahead. Trying to erase the various images that came to mind from Discord.

With a final shudder, Lin finished his coffee and began to pack up for the day.

So what if Noll would be a pest about him leaving early. Lin needed space. And the comfort of his personal keyboard.


End file.
